


You Can Set Me Off Any Time, Baby

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared sets off the metal detector at the airport security checkpoint. Jensen might not mind so much having to do a more thorough check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Set Me Off Any Time, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [blindfold_spn](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/).

Jensen's shift starts at eight, after the rush of early morning flights. Aldis was there before him and claimed the monitor, so Jensen's stuck with the bins, pulling the ones coming from the X-ray machine over to where passengers pick up their stuff, checking that no-one forgets anything, and sending the empty bins back to the beginning of the belt.

Two hours later they've pulled two cans of soda from backpacks or trolleys and one shampoo bottle – seriously, you'd think people would know about the liquid rules by now, considering the posters, informational movie playing on a screen over each belt and giant showcase displaying various things they've confiscated in the past. They've had one false alarm involving a bewildered little old lady's knitting needles and a stressed-looking woman with three kids nearly burst into tears of gratitude when Jensen carried her cell phone after her.

They switch around: Danni takes the monitor, Aldis the bins, and Jensen joins Loretta, a motherly, no-nonsense woman whose glare makes grown men fumble the loose change from their pockets just this bit faster, in front of the metal detector, watching the lights as people pass through.

At 10:30, Jared comes through security. Jared is a frequent flyer, could probably support a small airline all on his own. Sometimes he flies with a blond guy, a co-worker or business partner maybe, and Jensen learned his name overhearing the two of them talking. They're not a big airport, just a few gates, so it's inevitable that Jared comes through Jensen's security checkpoint, but he always makes sure to join Jensen's line, too, even if Sandy tries to send him to a different, shorter queue. Jensen's spent the last two months at least wondering if that's got anything to do with him. Danni's pretty hot, too, after all.

Today, Jared's alone. He knows the drill, has his jacket already in hand, shoes, belt and watch off to be placed in a bin; he unsnaps his briefcase and takes out his laptop with quick practice.

The detector lights up green as Jared walks through with a smile so wide even Loretta's mouth twitches in answer. "Good morning." His lip ring is pulled between his teeth for a moment – _this_ , along with the bar in Jared's left eyebrow and the row of studs lining the cartilage of his ear, is what attracted Jensen the first time he saw him in his morning shift. The contrast between the piercings and the pressed suits Jared's wearing, the shiny dress shoes, his perfectly cut hair – although maybe a bit too long to be strictly business-appropriate. Either he inherited his position from a family member or he's really, really good at his job.

"Good morning," Jensen says back and since there aren't a lot of passengers right now he can watch Jared pick up his jacket, briefcase and other things, ogle his ass as Jared bends over to tie his shoes.

Jared turns to him again when he's finished, giving Jensen another smile.

"Have a good flight," Jensen says, on autopilot, because he's just seen something he's never noticed before: it's a hot day so Jared's shirt collar is unbuttoned, hanging open a bit and there's a black line peeking from the fabric at his neck, looking suspiciously like ink.

"Thank you, Mr. J. Ackles," Jared says, gaze not even flicking to Jensen's name tag so he must have memorized the name before. It makes Jensen feel giddy like a high school kid being greeted by the quarterback.

Then Jensen gets distracted by the detector beeping, and when he turns back Jared's gone.

***

Jensen doesn't see Jared for two weeks and when he comes back he's more tan, his hair a shade lighter and a bit longer, curling at his neck. He's wearing a leather cord with a white sea shell around his neck. It's obvious he's been on vacation and Jensen tries in vain not to imagine him surfing all day, standing on a board with his skin wet and slick and sea-water salty.

He's still clinging to the image of Jared stretched out on a towel on the beach, barely-there swim trunks hiding absolutely nothing, when Danni nudges him and he realizes the metal detector's switched to red, beeping furiously, when Jared came through.

It's an effort but he manages to concentrate on asking Jared if he's got anything in his pockets, coins, keys, and have Jared go through again. The detector still flashes red.

"Would you mind stepping over here and holding your arms out to your sides, please." Jensen picks up his handheld detector but the thing goes crazy as soon as it even comes near Jared, whining as he slides it over Jared's body. Jesus, does Jared have metal plates sewn into his clothes or something? "Sir, I'm sorry, I have to ask – Is there anything in your clothes, pockets or... um, _body_ – more piercings, maybe?"

"Uh, yeeeah," Jared says slowly, giving the one answer Jensen's simultaneously been dreading and very secretly looking forward to.

"Alright," he says quickly before he can get distracted fantasizing about all the other places where Jared could be pierced. "What I can offer you is to remove them in private and come back here, step through again."

"Uh." Jared scratches the back of his head. "Ha. That's not... really possible, I'm afraid."

"Okay." Jensen bites his lip. If it was just him he'd let Jared through. Honestly. But it's the security policy: he has to check. Getting to see Jared with his shirt off is just a bonus. "Please pick up your belongings and follow me, sir."

***

Jared is quiet on the way to the room in the back, shoes still off, walking in his cheerfully green and blue striped socks, and Jensen's following just a step behind him so he can't see Jared's face.

Jensen closes the door to give them some privacy. He's already breaking a rule by not taking backup with him, but he doesn't think Jared's a threat. If he'd wanted to pull out a knife and start stabbing people he could've done so countless times in the months Jensen's worked here.

Jared puts his things down on a table carefully, taking his time while sweat starts beading at Jensen's temples. It's all right, he tells himself, he's done this before. Although never with someone remotely as hot as Jared. There's still silence when Jared faces him again and Jensen could swear he looks almost challenging, a silent what-are-you-waiting-for.

"I need to –" Jensen swallows, his mouth suddenly dry and rough. "I need you to show me. Please." It's not the most coherent sentence Jensen's ever uttered but Jared understands, and there is no way Jensen's imagining the smirk before Jared drops his gaze to the buttons of his shirt. Oh, he'll get what's coming to him now.

Jensen's eyes follow every square inch of skin as it's uncovered, sun-browned with a dusting of hair. It _is_ a tattoo on Jared's left pectoral muscle, a tribal swirling its way over Jared's shoulder and stretching the tips just slightly up his neck. Both of Jared's nipples are pierced, silver barbells revealed as Jared lets his shirt fall carelessly to the floor.

Jensen's hands are shaking a little as he takes his detector and sweeps it over Jared's chest. It whines as it passes over his nipples but such a small amount of metal shouldn't be enough to set off the big detector outside, so there must be –

"Are there more?" Jensen asks, his voice unnaturally high.

"Yes," Jared whispers, the first thing he's spoken since they left the checkpoint.

"Show me."

Jared bites his lip, fingers fumbling down to the fly of his pants, and Jensen cannot look away, not for anything in the world, as Jared undoes the button, then just pushes the pants down along with his underwear, standing gloriously naked on full display.

Jensen honest to god _whimpers_ , every bit of professional detachment thrown to the wind as Jared cups his half-hard dick protectively to his stomach and takes a step back to sit on the table. The glint of metal on Jared's crotch – shaved smooth, nothing hidden – is almost too much; Jensen doesn't know where to look first.

Starting just under the tip, six or seven barbells run down the shaft of Jared's cock, two more pierced right over the seam of his balls. Frenum ladder, and Jensen's forgotten the name of the other one – he's heard of them but never seen someone who actually had them. Another tattoo spans Jared's right hip, lines spiralling halfway down his thigh and one curls and twists and ends in a pinpoint right at the base of his cock.

"Shit, Jared," Jensen breathes.

"Mr. Ackles." Jared doesn't seem fazed that Jensen knows his name, voice carefully mocking as he huffs a laugh that breaks the tension that had the hair on the back of Jensen's neck stand up.

"Jensen." Jensen looks up from Jared's cock to meet his eyes, wide and slightly out of focus. He's biting his lip again, playing with the ring, and Jensen wants to catch it in his teeth and tug. "It's Jensen. Jared, I –"

"You can touch," Jared says quickly. "Jensen, you can –" but he doesn't get any further, breaking off with a moan as Jensen does just that, prying Jared's hand away from his dick to replace it with his own.

He's not sure why he expected the metal to be cold but the beads are warm, smooth where the folds of Jared's balls are slightly rough. Jensen draws a finger up along Jared's shaft, feeling each bar under the skin, just a paper-thin protection. "How long have you had these?"

"Uh, ‘bout two years?" Jared's cock is twitching when Jensen's hand closes around it, hips subtly moving forward. Jensen rewards him by slowly stroking up towards the head, his hold still loose, just learning how tight he can grip and how hard he can pull.

"But you've never –"

"Set off the metal detector?" Jared laughs nervously. "Yeah, I know. I usually wear different piercings when I'm flying, smaller and, _ah_ , different type." He looks more like a kid now, flushed and straining and so obviously holding back, so detached from the cool, confident business man that he usually is. It makes Jensen want to break him open, get him to let go and see what will come out, get all of that wild side he _knows_ Jared has.

"So you, what, wore these on purpose today? Wanted to get caught? What if Aldis had found these, hmm? Would you have liked that, too? You that much of a slut for it?"

Jensen's totally going out on a limb here, but oh boy, is Jared ever into it, head tipping back to expose his throat, and there's suddenly way more fluid to slick up Jensen's fingers.

"No. No, I – my plane's going in five hours, I would've just – would've waited for you to be there."

Jensen looks up from where his mouth had been attached to Jared's neck, sucking a nice bruise to the surface just above the necklace. "Seriously? You that dirty, Jay, coming here specifically for this? To be, fuck, _inspected_? By me? You wanted _me_ to find this?"

Jared's nodding so fast Jensen fears his head might snap off, and Jensen reaches up to cup the back of it, holding him still, searching his eyes.

"How much more have you hidden, Jared, huh?" He takes his cue from the way Jared's eyes widen as Jensen lets his head go, pushes that hand between his legs, cupping his balls briefly before sliding on further, deeper. Oh, yes, _there_ , another piercing, a ring sitting below his balls, not an inch away from his opening. Jensen hooks in his pinky and tugs just a little, and Jared cries out, " _Fuck_ ," head falling forward on Jensen's shoulders.

"Shh," Jensen soothes, blowing a strand of Jared's hair out of his eyes. "I got you now." He jerks Jared off slowly, fascinated by the way flesh and metal slide through his palm. "I bet you got them just for this, huh?" It's even better, whispering the words directly into Jared's ear, making Jared tremble against him. Jared's hands are gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles are turning white. "So people would look, watch and wonder what it feels like. You gonna tell me? Tell me how it feels?"

"Yes," Jared moans but doesn't say anything else, head rolling on Jensen's shoulder. It's okay, Jensen doesn't expect him to.

"Next time you're flying out you're wearing the piercings again." It's not a question. "I'll take you back here and I _will_ check. _Everywhere_ , Jared." He slides one finger further back, circling Jared's hole, balls resting warm and heavy on Jensen's wrist. It won't go anywhere, Jared's too close already, but he brushes the muscle anyway, just to show Jared how thorough his examination's going to be. He pushes harder, sliding just the tip of his finger inside while rubbing his thumb over the piercing in Jared's perineum.

Jared muffles his shout in Jensen's uniform, biting down as he spurts over Jensen's hand, gasping and shuddering. Jensen strokes him through it, smears the come all over the piercings and into his skin until Jared pushes at him weakly. He slumps forward, letting Jensen catch his weight. "Too much. Fuck."

Once he's halfway coordinated enough Jared reaches for him but Jensen catches his hand with his own. Jared promptly tangles their fingers together, not caring that Jensen's are still stained with come. "I have to go back to work." It's bad enough that he'll have to will his hard-on down somehow but if Jared touched him now he'd come in his pants and that would be really uncomfortable.

He feels Jared nod against him, then press a kiss to his neck, and another, and just keep going up, jaw, cheek, mouth, his lip ring catching slightly. Jensen closes his eyes and opens up when Jared licks at the seam of his lips and there it is: the last piercing a flat stud sitting in the middle of Jared's tongue. It clicks against Jensen's own piercing and Jared pulls back, looking quite adorably confused.

"What?" Jensen grins, completely innocent, and sticks out his tongue for a second. "You thought you were the only one?"

Jared laughs then says, "Wait, how many more have _you_ hidden?" Jensen just smirks and draws him in for another kiss, softer but long and languid, a promise for more. Jared pulls back, though, dropping his forehead to Jensen's shoulder again.

"You know, I was kinda hoping you'd slap some handcuffs on me and lead me away with my hands behind my back."

Jesus, not fair; how can Jared just _say_ things like that while Jensen is hard and needy and has to go back to work? Jensen twists his fingers in Jared's hair. Just a while longer. "I have handcuffs at home," he says, and Jared makes a pleased sound.

"Sounds good," he murmurs. "So, I'm flying back tomorrow. Pick you up after your shift? I have to wear the smaller piercings on the plane but I'll let you put in these right here in one of the airport bathrooms." Warmth surges through Jensen. Getting to carefully push the piercings through Jared's dick is way more intimate than just having a hand on him.

"Do I get to check if you smuggled anything, too? Like... thoroughly?"

Jared raises his head, eyes twinkling and dimples showing. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

 

The End.


End file.
